You Saved Me
by Jessy Parrilla
Summary: A kiss of true love saved David from the curse of sleep, but this kiss was not who he expected, but was a person who loved him secretly for some time, and to his surprise she loved him too.


- Why is he not waking up mom ? - Henry asked, he was afraid that David didn't found Snow and that he'll be asleep forever.

- They should be putting affairs in order - Regina lied, she looked at Gold and he motioned to his head.

Regina knew it was very likely that he did not see Snow, she was so sorry to have let it to poison, she was not worried about the prince , but she found some time ago by David harbored a feeling that she thought would never feel again : Love.

- Henry, do you want to go get your book? That way you can read it to David and maybe he'll wake up ! - Regina was trying to keep Henry away from David , she saw that the boy was very sad about the state his grandfather was in.

- Okay Mom - And Henry walked out of the Mr. Gold's Store .

- Gold , what we can do to bring David back? Can we use some potion or a spell?

- Dear , the only way to wake him up is a kiss of true love, but why are you concerned about this?

- Because I do not like seeing Henry like this! He is my son ! And I love him more than anything ! - Regina answered, she did not like being questioned.

- Do you love him more than you love David? - Regina was surprised with what Gold had said she never told of him about " secret passion " for anyone.

- What are you implying ? - Regina was angry the Gold !

- I know you love him , Dear , do not worry your secret is safe with me .

- I DO NOT LOVE HIM! - Shouted Regina

Regina - you can not hide anything from me , I know you love him , the more you deny the more I know it is true.

- Yes I love him, but that's my problem ! And it will not bring him back! - Regina had already lost patience with Gold and decided to tell the truth .

- And then you are mistaken if you kiss him he will wake up .

- No he will not , he doesn't love me, and to wake someone from a sleeping curse the both persons have to love each other!

- Who told you he does not love you ?

- Really? - Regina chuckled at his best Evil Queen style - He loves Idiot Snow ! - Regina really was surprised by this "revelation " of Gold , she knew he was not lying , he could even be bad , but he was not a liar . She knew that David loved Snow , and he never would call her !

- He loves Snow, yes, but he also loves you and you love him and that's true love ! Now kiss !

- No! I will not do that ! It is foolish , and you better hope they come back !

- Without his help , they will not get back , now kiss the prince and you'll see that I'm telling the truth ! - Gold was tired of this "discuss" with Regina

- Okay, I'll prove to you that this will not work . - Regina went to where the prince lay and kissed him.

The prince realized that the " fire room " was beginning to fade , it was a sign that Snow and Emma had gotten back to Storybrooke . He saw beautiful eyes ... Brown eyes? That wasn't Snow, it was Regina.

- Regina?

- You woke up ! - She spoke in a frightened tone

- You were the one who woke me up ? - He asked confused

Sorry David ... You .. Me - - And she disappeared in a cloud purple magic .

" Too Far Away To Find"

- Welcome back Prince - Gold said appearing in the field of vision of David who was already sitting .

- What happened ? - Asked the confused prince

- Regina woke you with a kiss of true love ! - The Dark One said with a tranquility as if the Evil Queen wake the Prince Charming of a curse was the most normal thing in the world .

- How ?

- That's right you heard, dearie !

- But is it possible? - David was even more confused

- She loves you and you love her! Simple !

- No, I do not love ! I Love Snow ! - David was not believing what he was hearing , did he knew his secret passion for Regina ? He had never spoken to anyone about it , he thought it was a passing thing and he never cared much for it even after she had bestowed upon him by inviting him to dinner and everything when he was cursed , but he discovered that he loved not only Regina that he knew while the town was cursed as well as the Evil Queen who tried to destroy him several times .

- Are you going to deny it as well? You love her, there's no use hiding ! I saw the future and destiny wants you together , and there is no way to change destiny .

- Ok yeah, I love her! But I'm with Snow.

- DAVID ! - Henry yelled when he saw David and he ran and threw himself into the arms of his grandfather .

- How did you wake up? Did Snow and Emma return?

- No Henry, your mother woke me - said the prince realizing how that sounded weird

How? She is the Evil Queen and she is not the true love of Prince Charming ! Where is She ?

- Henry , not everything is equal to fairy tales ! I do not know where your mother, she disappeared after she woke me ... Do you know where she is ?

- No, I do not know , but she isn't home!

- I have to find her , so you go to Granny 's and get Ruby but do not tell anyone, I'll look for your mother, okay?

- OK - Henry left the store Gold again that day .

- Gold ! Do you have any idea how I can find Regina ?

- Yes I do, you can use the potion I gave you to find the Jefferson , and luckily she forgot her jacket here - He magically made the potion and it was in David's hands. David started to take the potion but backed away.

- What is the price ?

- There's no price, let's say I like happy endings ! - Gold gave his famous giggle Dark One - Go after your true love !

David spilled the liquid on Regina's jacket and it soon began to float , David followed it and began to think about what just happened in the Gold shop, how could they love each other? He loved her, after the curse was broken and Snow and Emma fell in the portal , they started to work together and he knew he loved her, but he had never spoken to her or to anyone else , because he was happy with the Snow , he still loved her Snow , but it was not like before the curse .

He followed Regina's jacket to the beach , where he found Regina sitting on a stone :

- Regina ! - David called breaking the brunette out of her thoughts

- Leave me alone, David ! - Regina screamed, but David did not obey and came close to her

- We need to talk - he said placing his hand on her shoulder

- Do not touch me ! - She shouted in her best tone Evil Queen - I'm leaving! - She stood up and started walking , but he grabbed her arm making her turn and look in his eyes

- Let go off me! - She screamed again

- Not until you answer me , what happened there in the Gold's Store?

- He released her arm.

- I woke you up from a sleeping curse ! Satisfied ? - Regina said harsh

- How ? I thought that only true love's kiss can wake someone from a sleeping curse! - David was confused

- I don't know any more than you do! - Regina remembered the time when David woke Snow up from the curse.

- So what? - He asked again

- Like what ? - Regina had lost patience with the prince , she knew what he wanted , but she would not admit she loved the prince, she could not demonstrate this weakness

- How could you wake me ? - David asked again

- I do not know - Regina said more calmly , but without missing a beat of Queen

- Regina ... Unless you love me ? - David finally asked him what he really wanted to know . Regina said nothing just stared at him – Do you love me? he asked again -I Love You ! - He moved closer to her and kissed her, she in turn did not stop him , they are only separated when they needed air, and to the surprise of David , Regina turned and began to cry

- What is it, Regina ? - He asked

- I can not ! - She said more to herself than to him

- Can not what ?

- I can not fall in love again ! - Regina did not know what to do , she loved David , but she was afraid to love again , and he still had the Snow

- I love you David ! But I can not ! You are married to Snow ! - Regina began taking steps backward , but David pulled her close to him

- Do not worry, I do not love her anymore ! When she gets back I'll get a divorce - David was not lying , he no longer loved the Snow since the curse was broken

- David ! Understand , I can not fall in love again ! - Regina was in tears again

- Why not?

- Because I'm afraid , afraid to lose you like I lost Daniel !

- You will never lose me ! - David tried to comfort her , he knew everything she had been through before she became the Evil Queen , and he also knew it would be hard to convince her to give another chance to love, but he would do everything possible to have it , he really loved her

- David , I 'm the Evil Queen, I take out people's hearts ! I do not deserve love !

- Of course you deserve it! You may have done bad things in the past! But you've changed ! You deserve to be loved ! And I love you ! This is your second chance ! We can start a family ! - David said and the brunette could not resist and hugged him

- You promise that you will stay with me ? - Regina asked looking him in the eyes again

- Yes , I promise - He kissed her again

- But what we will say to Henry ? Then there's Snow and Emma

- Do not worry, our love will overcome everything ! Let's get together! From now on you are no longer alone !


End file.
